Starcrossed: Dustin and Marah
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Done in response to Ars Amatoria Romance Theme Challenge. Dustin and Marah work to have a relationship after Lothor is defeated. But like any other relationship, it won't be easy. Chapter eleven up!
1. Friends

**Disclaimer**- Obviously, I don't own them.

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **

**AN-** Set right after the end of _Storm Before the Calm Part Two_.

**Paring**- Dustin/Marah

**Chapter One: Friends**

"Will you please listen to me?" She pleaded as he stomped away from her.

"No."

"Why?"

He whirled around to face her. "The last time I listened to you, you suckered me like the moron I am!"

"Dustin please, you're _not_ a moron. I can't empathize how sorry I am, I never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially you."

Dustin sighed and looked into Marah's doe brown eyes. Eyes that had duped him into taking that device into Ops all those months earlier. He couldn't deny the feelings that had been growing ever since he first saw her at the track in normal clothes. He knew he was falling for her, big time. But could he trust her again?

He sighed again, "no more lies?"

"No more lies, I promise."

"Ok, you got my attention."

She began talking at a fast, somewhat excited pace, nearly the same as him. Like what his friends would playfully teased him about. His heart went out to her when she told him about the remorse she'd felt after betraying him.

"…So that's why I tricked you. Unc…Lothor, until recently was the only family that Kapri and I had. We didn't have anyone else. I'm so sorry, I was just so afraid."

"I don't blame you, but you've got Cam and Sensei now. What about your parents? Don't you ever see them?"

A small frown came on her face and her brow furrowed as she struggled to remember when she'd last seen her parents. "I…I don't remember. It's been so long since I've seen them. It must have been….ten years I think."

"_Ten years_?"

She nodded, looking down at the boots of her training uniform. "I was about seven…Kapri was ten, they were taking us to my mother's sisters home. And that's the last time I saw them." She then looked up as she felt his comforting hand on her arm.

"I know what it's like to think you don't have anybody," he murmured.

Confusion filled her doe brown eyes. "But, what about your parents, or siblings?"

Pain suddenly the Earth Sensei's eyes; he quickly turned away from her piercing gaze. "My mom died when I was ten, my dad, he uh, he really couldn't handle her being gone so he went moto touring with a bunch of his buddies. He left me with my Aunt Rachel, my mom's sister. She thought my mom could do better than my father and wasn't thrilled when they had me…" He trailed off and shrugged, "you get the idea."

Marah shook her head slowly. "Not really…why would your father be so selfish? And why would your aunt dislike you so much? She shouldn't blame you for your mother marrying your father."

"Dude, do you think I don't know that? I've given up on trying to figure my family out. Tori and Shane are my family."

"What about Cousin? And Sensei? Or Blake and Hunter?"

He shrugged, "I guess I can call them family, but it's kinda soon for anything like that."

"What about…you and me?"

He studied her for several moments before saying, "We really don't know a whole bunch about each other. And everyone deserves a second chance, so how about…friends?"

She smiled, "Friends."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Hope you all like it so far. You know what to do! Leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**CamFan4Ever**


	2. Take My Hand

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. If I did, there would be a lot more romance.

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **

**AN**- Set some time after _Thunder Storm part two._

**Paring**- Dustin/Marah

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Hunter_**- Thanks! Hope to see yours up soon!

**_BloomingViolets_**- Yeah, very. Ironically, they were the first "almost-couple" on Ninja Storm I saw.

**_the real vampire_**- I did, very first ep. of NS I saw. Yes they do, and them too. (Grins)

**_garnetred_**- I always thought they should. Here ya go!

**_Anastasia Athene_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Funky in Fishnet_**- Me too. Here ya go!

**_Dany_**- Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Chapter Two: Take My Hand**

_Running, running. All he could do was run. He tried morphing. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, HA!" Nothing happened. He could hear the clown monster gaining on him. He hated clowns. A sudden scream to his left caught his attention. Marah. He quickly changed his course, throwing the IT wannabe off guard. He picked up his speed, his ears straining to catch her voice again. _

"_Help me!"_

_The ravine! He changed his course once again, speeding toward the ravine. That's when he saw her, dangling off the edge. "I'm coming Marah!"_

"_Hurry, please!"_

_He saw her begin to lose her grip, "no!" he screamed as he dove to catch her hands. "I-I gotcha!"_

_She tightened her grip on his hands, then looked up, smiling adoringly at him. "I knew you'd come and get me Dustin." _

_He smiled to reassure her. "Always and forever…But why didn't you teleport?"_

_Her smile suddenly turned dark. "So I could do this!" She pulled on his hands, pulling him toward the ravine, before he could grasp anything he was falling head first into the ravine. Her evil laughter echoed in his ears. He blindly reached out and grabbed a weak tree root sticking out from the side. He groaned and looked up, seeing that the ground level was fifteen feet away, seventeen if you counted the two feet of tree root he was dangling from. _

_He groaned to himself. "Why did I trust her again?" He looked down and suddenly became_ very_ aware of the bottom of the ravine, 150 feet below him. _

"_Dustin?"_

_He looked over to the other side of the ravine and saw…Marah standing there. "What the..?_

"_Are you Ok?"_

"_Am I Ok; you threw me into the ravine!"_

"_That wasn't me Dustin I swear! It's a copy of me! You know I'd never hurt you, especially after I gained your trust again. I love you too much to hurt you." _

"_You…you love me?"_

_She smiled, "ever since I first saw you. You were the only one who trusted me."_

"_How can I know it's the real you?"_

"_Listen to your heart…you'll know." _

_He closed his eyes, then opened them. On one side of the ravine he saw the Marah copy with the clown monster. On the other, it was Marah, the Marah he knew and loved. He smiled at the right Marah. "I know…" _

_She smiled and was suddenly above him, the replica and clown gone. "Now take my hand."_

_His eyes closed as a wave of white light washed across his body as he took her hand._

Dustin awoke with a gasp, his sweat glistening in the moonlight lit room, making his slightly muscular chest and arms appearing to be glowing. Breathing heavily he looked around his room at the Academy, _it was just a dream_? he thought to himself. He felt another beside him stir.

"Everything Ok?" she murmured softly.

He smiled down at Marah before kissing her temple, once again glad that she was a Water Ninja. "Yeah," he murmured back as he settled back next to her. "Everything's great."

As he drifted off, he felt her take his hand.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- That was really corny, wasn't it? Oh well, I know I'm a romance sap, since its two days before my b-day, I need a little sappiness around. Hope you all liked it. Ok, please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	3. Knight

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nil. The song _Anything_ is by the Calling.

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

**AN- **Set sometime after _Thunder Storm part two, _during a Halloween party.

**Paring**- Dustin/Marah.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_cmar_**- Thanks.

**_Psycho Tangerine_**- Yeah, they are. Thanks!

**_Hunter_**- Thanks! (Gives corn on the cob) Here, take it, make it your own. :D

**_BloomingViolets_**- Thanks! Here ya go!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! I did, had a nice quiet evening at home. Thank you, here's more!

**_Anastasia Athene- _**Thanks! (Beams) Glad you love it. Here ya go!

**_the real vampire_**- Thanks! Ask and ye shall receive.

**Chapter Three: Knight**

Marah's POV

"Marah…" Dustin whined to me as his sliver helmet slammed down in his face once again. "Why did you make me dress up like a clown?"

I turned, feelingmy pink, pointed hat tipping to the side as I tipped my head at him. "You," I informed the Earth Sensei as I raised the knight mask, "do not look like a clown. You look very handsome. And dashing."

"Dashing? Bah! I look ridiculous!" He raised his arms in frustration and the mask slammed down again. "Dude! I'm so sick of this helmet."

I fought back a giggle as I gently lifted the metal helmet off his head. "You don't look ridiculous. You just think you do."

He snorted in disbelief at my words. "Right, Shane's gonna tease me all night."

I give him a mischievous look, "just wait until you see who Kapri got him to dress up as."

"Who?"

I smile innocently. "You'll see." I then took his hand, dragging him into Storm Chargers where the Halloween party was already in full swing. I'm still a little puzzled by this holiday, but its fun to dress up as anything you want to be. And it's even more fun to see my boyfriend dressed as a knight. He's my own knight in shining armor.

"Dude, no way!" I hear Dustin exclaim with a laugh. I look and see Kapri and Shane heading our way, decked out in _Romeo and Juliet_ outfits, tights and all. A small giggle escapes me.

Shane points at the both of us, "not a word out of either of you."

Dustin snickered, "wouldn't dream of it dude."

Kapri rolled her eyes and gave me the usual high five greeting. "Great party, isn't it?"

I nodded, "it's great." I scanned over the small crowd gathered in the store. "Even Cousin's enjoying himself," I commented, nodding toward Cam who was currently dancing with Hayley, the Dino Thunders' tech support. I smile at how well they work together; Cousin deserves someone who's as smart as him. A slow, romantic song suddenly catches my attention. A…rock ballad I think it's called.

_I will be there.  
Always waiting.  
Waiting for you.  
To let me inside.  
Where your fire burns.  
In a city of angels.  
Just like a river rushing straight into the sea.  
I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me._

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turned, it was Dustin, holding his hand out to me.

"Dance with me," he murmured softly.

I could only nodded and put my hand in his; I could feel my heart pound as he led me out into the middle of the dance floor.

_Whatever you want.  
Whatever you need.  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything. _

And as you sleep.  
Eyes to the window.  
I'm watching you dream.  
Well are you dreaming of me?  
So why can't you see.  
You're all that matters.  
You know if this earth should crack.  
I'll be your solid ground.  
I will be there to catch you when you fall down.

I sigh softly as I rest my head on his shoulder, the metal feeling cool against my cheek. We slowly sway to the beautiful song, just enjoying being with each other. Only acknowledging each other at that moment in time. I feel him suddenly stop, then look up, puzzled. "What's wrong?" my voice is no higher than a whisper.

_Whatever you want.  
Whatever you need.  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything.  
_

_If I have to crawl.  
Get down on my knees.  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything._

"Marah…" he began, lowering himself down on one knee, looking up at me. "We've been through a lot over the past year, but I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm asking is…Marah Watanabe, will you marry me?"

"I…" I stare in disbelief at my knight as he pulls out a diamond engagement ring.

_I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you.  
I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon.  
For all of time, forever loving you. _

Whatever you need.  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything.  
If I have to crawl.  
Get down on my knees.  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- I know, I shouldn't have left you all hanging like this, but I'm evil. Just keep going, you'll find out her answer in the next chapter. Go on, or do you wanna leave a review ranting at me for leaving you hanging then going on to the next chappie? If you do leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	4. Reaction

Disclaimer- I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

**AN- **Set sometime after _Thunder Storm part two._ It picks up during and the events leading up to _Knight._

**Paring**- Dustin/Marah.

**Chapter Four: Reaction**

Dustin's POV

"Dude I still can't believe she got you to wear that," I snickered at Shane.

He mock-glared at me, "like Marah didn't get you to wear that."

"Hey, it's not my fault she gave me the puppy dog look."

"And we all know you're a sucker for that look."

"Hey, Tori told her."

Shane snored, then sobered, "you still gonna ask her?"

"Duh, dude, I'm not backing out of it."

"I hope not, wouldn't want to blab this to Marah if you didn't."

"Funny, dude, really funny."

"I try."

I smirk and roll my eyes, thinking about the few days before, when I'd asked Shane to come with me to pick out an engagement ring for Marah.

_A few days earlier…_

"_Dude, I can't believe you're gonna ask her to marry you," Shane commented to me while we browsed through the jewelry store. _

"_I can, I just _know _she's the one for me, I wanna spend the rest of my life with her Shane." I turned to him, "but I can't marry her without your approval."_

"_You already got it Dustin, but selling your bike to buy the ring? It's your baby, your pride and joy."_

"_I know, but I can always use one of Storm Charger's bikes for tournaments and stuff."_

"_Kelly's gonna flip when she finds out."_

"_I know, but I bet I can by it back in a few weeks." _

"_Better hope so."_

"_Hello gentlemen, can I help you with something?" A sales rep walked over to us with a cheery smile on her face._

"_Yeah, I'd like to look at your engagement rings." _

"_Alright, what's your price range?" I gave it to her. "Right this way." She led me and Shane over to a display of really pretty rings, and left us to browse them._

_Luckily it only took me a few minutes to find the perfect ring. "That's it," I cried pointing to it. It was a princess cut diamond, about two carats with two smaller topaz gems on each side with a white gold band. "It's perfect."_

_The rep took Marah's ring size and I paid for it up front and forty minutes later we were on our way back to Storm Chargers. _

"_So, when you gonna ask her?"_

"_Dunno, but I want it to be perfect when I surprise her."_

"_How about at the Halloween party at Storm Chargers?"_

"_Maybe, it's not a bad idea."_

"_Go for it man, you know she'll love it."_

"_Ok, Ok…"_

_Now…_

I tap on Marah's shoulder, about to ask her to dance. She turns, her beautiful doe brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Dance with me," I murmur. She nodded and put her hand in mine, and we walk hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor.

As we slowly sway to the song, I think of what her reaction will be, happy? Embarrassed? Ecstatic? Well, I'd find out soon enough. I stopped, causing her to look up at me. "What's wrong?" she whispers.

I shake my head as I get down on one knee, which is _really_ hard to in metal. Now I know why they went out of style. "Marah…" I look up at her beautiful face. "We've been through a lot over the past year, but I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm asking is…Marah Watanabe," she and Kapri had changed their last names, making it official when the joined Cam and Sensei's family. "Will you marry me?"

"I…"

I feel Shane tap me on the shoulder before handing me the ring. I take it and then take her left hand, pausing at her ring finger. "Will you marry me?" I murmur.

"I will." A huge smile forms on her face, "I will!"

I grin and slide the band on her finger. After I do, she throws her arms around my neck, knocking us both over. I can't help but grin wider at her reaction.

**End Chapter**

**AN2-** Ok, everyone say 'aww!' Hope you all liked these two chappies. Please take a moment to review, it's always appreciated. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	5. Routine

**Disclaimer**- Not mine. I do own two little OC's that'll show up in this (and possibly more) chapter.

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **

**AN-** Set a few years in the future.

**Paring**- Dustin/Marah.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Marah_**- (Grins) I thought you would. Glad you love it. Could we be seeing one from you? Maybe even a Conner/Kira? (Hint, hint, hint) ;D

**_Weesta_**- Thanks and definitely. The reason why he was glad she was a Water Ninja is because, she's a student at the Wind Academy and he's a teacher. If she'd been a Earth Ninja, they couldn't be together without get in big trouble.

**_Dany_**- Thanks!

**_Psycho Tangerine_**- Marah's costume was supposed to be a princess, since he was her knight in shining armor. Also, if you remember in chapter three, she takes his helmet off his head; I made it so that it stayed off.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Yeah, I always thought they should've since Cam and Sensei actually treated them much better than Lothor did. Yes they are, I always though if there should be a couple that got together in NS, (besides Tori and Blake) it should've been Marah and Dustin. Thank you and here ya go!

**Chapter Five: Routine**

Dustin's POV

I wake unusually early on some days, though I hate to. Dude, it should be considered to be like, un-Godly to wake up so early. But it's definitely worth it. Plus my gorgeous wife waking up with me is a huge bonus. We cook breakfast together, stealing kisses as often as we can. Unfortunately, I have to leave her to go to work, but it's a job I love, not free styling, but just as awesome.

Teaching's amazing; I always thought that something like this would be a drag, boy was I wrong. Showing these kids how to harness their power into something more, it's just…_wow_. Tor and Shane feel the same way. You'd think after we lost our powers, the six of us would drift apart. No way, not in a million years. We are closer than ever, like one big happy family, like the kind you see on TV. Though I'm frequently reminded by Cam that this isn't TV, he's right, it's even better.

After classes end, I head over to Storm Chargers where I'm assistant manager. Can you believe it? I still work on bikes and compete and stuff, but I'm helping Kelly out in more ways than one. Since she and Hunter are expecting their first child.

Now, as I work on my bike for this weekend's race, I can't help but reflect on the past four years. Tori and Blake getting married, _finally!_ Ditto for Hunter and Kelly and Shane and Kapri. Cam and Hayley are really getting serious, which is really cool.

Then I begin thinking of my life with Marah, it's been totally, awesome, amazing, so many adjectives, so little time. I've loved her from the start and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I begin wrapping up my daily routine, I hear two little sets of footsteps running up to me. I grin and turn and open my arms wide as my kids go flying at me.

"Daddy, daddy!"

I grin and look up as Marah comes up to us, then stand, kissing her. As usual, we both hear a chorus of "ewwww!" from Michelle and Daniel, our twins. I'm still in awe of how much they look like me and Marah; they both have chocolate brown curls and doe brown eyes. Like a perfect mix of the two of us.

She smiles at me, "did we interrupt your routine?"

I grin, "Nah, more like you perfected it."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- I don't have much to say, just please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	6. Why?

**Disclaimer**- Obviously, I don't own them.

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **

**AN-** I am _so_ sorry for the delay! Been busy with school and had a bad case of writers block. But I'm back! Hopefully I'll be updating more over my Spring break.

**AN2**- Set after _All About Beevil. _

**Paring-** Dustin/Marah

_**Shoutouts-**_

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Yes he is to both. Here's more!

**_Hunter_**- You know you love it. Thanks!

**_Destiny45_**- Thanks! I will.

**_GalaxyPink_**- Thank you. I plan to.

**Chapter Six: Why?**

Dustin sighed to himself as he tightened the handle bars on the bike before him. It was a mindless task that he'd performed many times before. This was better than watching his friends with the looks of pity on their faces, they'd been right, Marah _was_ evil, but he was dumb enough to believe that she had changed. But something deep inside him knew she was good, he could tell by the way he'd looked into her eyes. They'd been so genuine to him.

Why did he trust her?

Because he thought she was cute and honest; yeah right.

Dustin snorted to himself, there was no way she was good, not after the way she had duped him. Blake and the others were right, she is bad news.

"Hey Dustin," Kelly called to him from the front, "someone's here to see you."

Thinking it was his dad visiting, Dustin turned, only to find Marah standing there next to Kelly, in her normal clothes.

His eyes widened, then hardened. "You are the last person I want to see."

Marah looked down, actually looking abashed. Dustin simply raised an eyebrow thinking, _she's a good actor_.

Kelly looked between the two, then turned to Marah. "Uh, this is a bad time for him, come back later or tomorrow." She gently steered Marah toward the door who sputtered a weak protest.

Dustin let out a lion-like growl, throwing a wrench across the room. _Why does she do this to me?_ He thought furiously.

_Why_ did his stomach go into knots when he looked at her?

_Why_ did he want to believe she was good?

_Why_ did he want to be with her?

Why?

**End Chapter**


	7. The Call

**Disclaimer**- Obviously, I don't own them.

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **

**Timeline-** Set several years before _Routine._

**Paring-** Dustin/Marah

**Chapter Seven: The Call**

She was asleep; she'd been up waiting for him to come home to her. She was leaning back in his chair by the window over looking the bay, she could still smell him. A mix of motor oil and grass, a scent only he could pull off. She'd missed him so much. He'd been away for over a month. He'd missed so much while being away completing a mission for the Wind Academy.

Marah shifted in her sleep, her hands moving across the small mound that was he stomach. A small smile spread as she felt their babies moving.

A shrill ring jerked her out of her sleep. Rubbing one eye she got up and walked over to the phone on the wall. She picked it up second mid-ring.

"Hello?"

"Marah? It's Shane, something happened to Dustin. He was injured during our mission"

Marah felt her heart jump into her throat. "Is he Ok?"

"I don't know, Sensei's still with him, you'd better get over here. Marah?"

There was no answer, all Shane could hear was a whoosh of wind and the door banging open, hitting the wall before slamming shut on its own.

**End Chapter**

**AN-** Short I know, but hey an update's an update right? Also, instead of doing the forty themes, I will be doing the entire sixty themes. Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	8. Worse Case Scenario

**Disclaimer**- Do I look like I own them? Didn't think so.

This is done in response to **_Ars Amatoria's_ Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

**AN**- Set right after _The Call_. So sorry for the delay! But there will be more updates since I am now a high school grad. YAY!

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Hunter_**- Yep, he did.

**_Psycho Tangerine_**- Ok, Ok, I will. If you haven't read chapter five then you'll find out in this chapter.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_the real vampire_**- Thanks! And here is a well needed update!

**_Sango A.R._**- Here's more!

**_Buffy's boyfriend_**- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**_the-magenta-ranger_**- Sorry, but its ok to have multiples. I'm glad you like it! Love your fic! Here's more!

**_Darklover_**- Thanks!

**Chapter Eight: Worst-Case Scenario**

Moments after hanging up his cell, Shane heard Marah's footsteps from the infirmary hall entrance. He turned as she reached him; he could see the clear worry in her bright brown doe eyes.

"No change," he told her before she could ask what she was thinking.

She sighed softy, tears filling her eyes. She was so scared. "Can I see him?" she asked in a small, shaking voice.

Shane nodded, opening the infirmary door open for her. After she walked in he closed the door with a sigh. Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall, guilt washing over him.

"Shane…"

He opened his eyes to see Sensei walking up to him. "Sensei," he murmured, inclining his head in a shaky but still respectful bow.

"This there any change?" he asked his former student.

Shane shook his head miserably. "No, Sensei. This is all my fault."

Sensei studied his former student. He, and his friends, had come a long way since they had graduated from students to teachers. "There wasn't a way you or Dustin could see into the future of this incident. Do not blame yourself Shane, many a teacher here has come back from missions in conditions worse than Dustin's and have woken up."

Shane looked up at his mentor. He then drew in a shaky breath. "Sensei…There's a good chance Dustin will wake up; despite taking a heavy blow to the head." He then hesitated. "But…"

Sensei nodded, inclining him to continue.

"But there's a worse-case scenario that he may not wake up." He leaned his head against the wall. "I hope it doesn't come to that, Marah needs him, and he needs her." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "They don't deserve this, not with the twins on the way."

Sensei nodded. "You're right Shane," he agreed. "They don't."

_XxX_

Marah sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to Dustin's bed. Tears misted over her bright brown eyes as she looked over her husband's form. His head was heavily bandaged due to the head trauma. His torso was bare, albeit for various bandages on his biceps and chest. His right wrist was wrapped in a makeshift cast for it had been sprained in the fight as well.

She gently took his good hand and held it in hers. It felt cold, almost too icy to touch. More tears filled her eyes, spilling down her face unchecked. "Dustin," she whispered brokenly. "Please wake up; I need you here with me. Our children need you. I can't do this alone." Her shoulders shook as she fought back sobs of anguish. "I love you too much to let you go now."

She gently placed his hand onto her swollen abdomen. She couldn't help but smile through he tears as she felt one of the babies kick. She looked at Dustin's face with hopefulness. All he did was draw in another breath, his dark eyes still hidden beneath fluttering eyelids. Marah felt her heart sink as she gently put his arm back down on the bed.

She heard the door gently click open and turned her head, seeing Cam walk in. She nodded in greeting, then turning her attention back to Dustin.

No words were exchanged between them as he pulled up a chair next to her. They say in silence for a few moments before he said, "you should go home Marah. This isn't good for you or the babies. Well know more in the morning."

Marah shook her head stubbornly. "No, Cam, my place is here. By Dustin's side, I won't leave him until he wakes up."

Cam sighed; he knew it would be pointless to argue. He then nodded. "All right, I'll make you up a cot." He patted her arm in comfort. "But," he added sternly. "You have got to take it easy; stress could throw you into premature labor or cause a miscarriage."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "I will Cam." He heart had froze with fear hearing the word "miscarriage", though she had never miscarried before, the thought of it still terrified her.

Cam gave her a comforting smile then went to go find a cot for his cousin.

She watched him go then turned back to Dustin, waiting for the dawn to come.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Holy Story Alert Batman! Wow, I actually updated something this summer. I am really sorry for these delays. Just so you know, _Dawn_, the chapter set after this, will not be the next one. It'll be chapter ten. Sorry to keep those of you in suspense but I thought I'd change gears after this chapter.

**AN3**- For those of you who are _House, M.D_. fans I have my first one posted. (Shameless plug :D) Anyway, please leave a review, no flames. Flames will be scoffed at and used for a bonfire.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	9. Guilt

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, you should know this by now.

**AN**- Bonus chapter!

**_Timeline_**- Set after _All About Beevil_ right after chapter six.

**Chapter Nine: Guilt**

Pacing. That's all she'd been doing for the past twenty minutes. She was outside of Storm Chargers, but she couldn't bring herself to go inside. But she _had_ to talk to Dustin. She had to explain why she betrayed him. But it wouldn't be enough. The look of pain on his face was enough to shame her to the deepest, darkest galaxy.

She still cringed when she thought about how she'd been pressured to hurt him. She didn't want to, but it was the only way she could get back onto the ship.

_After Dustin left her a Blue Bay Point, she stayed behind. It had been the first time she'd seen an Earth sunset. She smiled, happy for the first time in a long time. Being good was actually fun. She heard a rustle nearby and her head snapped toward the noise. A breath of relief escaped her as she saw…Kapri? Emerge from the bushes._

_The pink haired alien ignored her sister's horrified look of shock on her face. "Hiya sis. How's it going?" She asked, as if nothing had happened between them. _

_Marah stared at her for a few seconds. "'How's it going?' I got kicked off the ship because I supposedly wasn't evil enough and you want to know how's it going? I can't believe you Kapri!" She jumped up, anger filling her. _

_Kapri rolled her eyes at her sister's ranting, then grinned; she'll be changing her tune in a minute. "You can come back to the ship Marah."_

_The dark haired girl stopped in her ranting, eyes widening. "What? I can come back to the ship?" At Kapri's nod she squealed gleefully. She then stopped. _Dustin, _she thought,_ I can't just leave him like that…"

"_You can come back…" Kapri was saying. "For a price."_

_She eyed her sister. "What kind of price?"_

_Kapri smirked. "Uncle saw you with the Yellow Ranger and how you've gained his trust, so he assumed you were doing it to get back on the ship, right?" Before she could answer, Kapri grinned. "I knew you had it in you sis." She then proceeded to explain how to get Dustin to trust her more then to have it backfire on him. While the planned, the gnawing guilt inside to root and began to blossom._

"Can I help you?"

She jumped at the sound of another's voice. She looked at Kelly, Dustin's boss. She started to shake her head then nodded. "Can I talk to Dustin Brooks, please?"

The petite redhead smiled at Marah then ushered her inside Storm Chargers.

"Hey Dustin," Kelly said as they walked closer to him. "Someone's here to see you."

Dustin turned, his eyes widening when they lay on Marah's form. His bright eyes then hardened. "You are the last person I want to see." He practically spat at her.

Marah felt her heart drop at his words, she opened her mouth to protest but Kelly turned her around, steering her away from the furious teen. "Uh, this is a bad time for him, come back later or tomorrow." She gently pushed her out the door. She sputtered a weak protest as she went out the door.

When Marah turned to apologize, her words died in her throat at Kelly's enraged look. "I don't know who you are or what you did to Dustin, but you'd better fix it. Dustin does not deserve to be toyed around like this. He is a nice young man who doesn't need your mind games."

"I…I'm sorry," she said, lowering her gaze with shame. "All I want to do is fix things between us, but he's too angry with me"

Kelly's gaze softened, hearing the truth in her words. "Give him some time, I'm sure you can fix thing between you."

"I hope so," she whispered as Kelly went back into the store. She peered though the window one last time before walking away. It was all she could do.

She wanted to make up with him soon.

The guilt was tearing her apart inside.

If the guilt didn't kill her…

…his rejection would.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Hope you all liked this nice update after a five month hiatus. Please review and no flames please.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	10. Dawn

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, I just wish I own them. Broke pre-college student without a job.

**AN**- Since I've been having some terrible writer's block on my other fics, I am working on them, slowly, I might as well do some drabbling.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Hunter_**- Yeah, but it'll get better.

**_Psycho Tangerine_**- Thanks, I thought it be good to get each of their POVs.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Oh yeah and it just made you want them to make up. That they do. Here's more!

**Chapter Ten: Dawn**

The sun began to crest over the mountains by the Wind Ninja Academy, signaling that the dawn had come. Outside students were already up for sunrise meditation. Inside the school, two figures were inside Dustin Brooks' sick room. One asleep, the other was wide awake, her eyes never leaving her husband's unconscious form.

Cam stirred, then opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He lifted his head from Dustin's bed, where he'd fallen asleep. He looked at his cousin, who looked as if she hadn't slept at all. "Marah," he murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. "Did you sleep at all?"

She turned her head, as if just realizing that he had woken up. She then shook her head. "No, Cam," she whispered. "I haven't."

Cam sighed in exasperation…then something dawned on him. It was as if she was slipping away into the depths of her mind like Dustin had. He was hardly ever wrong, but this was the one time he hoped that he was. He stood, holding his hand out to her. "Come on; let's go get something to eat."

She just looked at his hand then up at him before shaking her hand. "I can't, what if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"Then someone will notify us, we're just going down to the cafeteria. It's not that far from here."

Marah stubbornly shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said, wishing Cam would go away.

"You may not be, but the babies might. You need to eat something." He countered.

"I will!" She snapped, her eyes blazing. "Get off my case Cam!"

Cam's eyes widened slightly. Marah was not the type to shout at anyone, especially anyone in her family. The only time he'd seen someone else blow up like that, it had been Dustin when he had been over crowded. His heart sank. He had been right, somewhat; it seemed as if Marah had been taking on some of Dustin's personality. "Marah," he said ever-so-patiently, "come downstairs with me and get something to eat." He knew he was being too hard on her. But he'd never forgive himself when Dustin woke up and something had happened to Marah or the babies.

She gave him an icy glare. "No." She stood up. "Stop telling me what to do. First it was Lothor, then Kapri and now you Cam?" She tried to push him away from her, but no avail. She made a sound of frustration and tried to leave the room. Cam easily blocked her way. "Let me out!" She demanded, weakly pounding on his chest with her small fists. Her shoulders began to shake through her breakdown. "Let me go…" she whispered through her tears.

Cam wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. "It's all right," he whispered. "It will be all right, I promise."

Marah clung to him, her only anchor through all this. Her sobs slowly began to cease before drying up completely.

A small groan caught their attention. "Man, did a Mack truck hit me or what?"

Marah gasped and whirled around, tears of joy pooling in he eyes. "Dustin!" she cried, rushing over to his side

He winced. "Not so loud," he said while attempting to sit up, but was gently pushed back down by Cam.

"Rest, or you'll have sunrise meditation for a month once you're better."

Dustin groaned but laid back down as Cam said. "All right, whatever you say dude." He sighed then looked at his wife, guilt washing over him. "C'mere Marah…" He said, opening his arms out to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, despite the pain he was in. "I'm sorry I worried you like this baby," he murmured before kissing her silky hair. "I could hear you and Cam talking, but I couldn't wake up. I wanted to so bad."

Cam smiled at the two before taking his exit quietly to inform his father that Dustin had woken up.

Marah had had her face buried in Dustin's shoulder, crying tears of happiness. She slowly sat up to get a good look at him. She smiled when he reached up to gently wipe away the tears off her face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she whispered.

"Never," he promised. He then pulled her back into his arms. Together they watched the sunlight pour into his room through the window.

The dawn had never looked so beautiful.

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Hope you all liked that. You know the drill: Please leave a review, no flames please. They will be laughed at and used for a bonfire.

**_CamFan4Evern_**


	11. Fight

**Disclaimer**- Not in this lifetime.

This is done in response to **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

**AN**- Had to tie up my Dustin and Marah muses for this chapter. Let's just say they're not on speaking terms.

**_Timeline_**- Sometime after _Friends_.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Hunter_**- Yay is right. (Grins.)

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_the-magenta-ranger_**- (Grins) Glad you liked it!

**_caithzadz_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Yellow power_**- Thanks so much. Here's a long awaited update.

**Chapter Eleven: Fight**

Limbs flew, it was easy to see that he had the upper hand but she held her own against him. He ducked a punch from her sending a low spin-kick at her feet. She barely managed to jump up and out of the way. He glared at her, she glared back. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble back some. It hadn't really hurt, it just angered him more.

His eyes narrowed. "Some things never change." He growled.

"How would you know," she countered. "You don't know me."

"I know enough." He faked a punch then grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. "You don't know me either."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp then jumped up. "I know enough." She lobbed a weak water sphere at him, which he easily ducked out of the way.

"You call that an attack? _This _is an attack!" He stretched his arm out, a blast of dirt shooting out of his hand, hitting her and covering her in dirt.

She shrieked with outrage and ran at him.

"That's enough!" A voice rang out just before both were doused with a jet spray of water. Both were soaked from head to toe.

Dustin turned to give Tori a piece of his mind but she cut him off. "Don't wanna hear it." She gave them both a deadly glare. "I don't care who or what started this, but it needs to stop. We're all on the same side here. Shake hands, kiss and make up, whatever, but the next time this happens, it's not going to be pretty." The Water Sensei turned on her heel and stalked off.

The two looked at each other, both still furious with each other. Marah suddenly thrust her hand at him. "I'm sorry."

Dustin merely crossed his arms and glowered at her. But the former evil space Ninja didn't even flinch, nor did she lower her hand. She merely raised her eyebrows as if to say _well? _

Grumbling under his breath, Dustin reluctantly grasped her hand. "You need to work on your skills," was all he would say.

"You need to control your temper," she countered before pulling her hand out of his grasp then spinning around and stalking off.

Watching her go, he couldn't help but smile. She had spirit he would give her that. But would they be able to make this work? Deep down, Dustin really wanted it to. A minute later he began to make his way to the showers, another fell into step with him.

"So into her, dude."

"Am not."

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Unfortunately this will be the last chapter for _Starcrossed_ for the time being. Had to literally force the muses into gear for this. So after this chapter, it's going on an indefinite hiatus. How long? Your guess is as good as mine. Dustin took off on a US motocross tour and Marah is sulking somewhere. My deepest apologies.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
